Christmas Nights : a taste of white chocolate
by darkwings1
Summary: HPDM Harry liebt Schokolade und er ist nicht der Einzige.Er musste sich noch nicht einmal umdrehen, um zu sehen, wer seinen Frieden störte. Er konnte ihn riechen. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass ausgerechnet der Slytherin nach weißer Schokolade riechen würde
1. Chapter 1

_**Titel: **_Christmas Nights - a taste of white chocolate

_**Teile: **_5 (Jeden Adventsonntag + 25. Dezember)

_**Genre:**_ Humor/Romanze

_**Raiting:**_ ?12 ?

_**Pairing:**_ HP/DM

**Beta:** Wie immer die wunderbare Daisy-goes-shopping!

_**Warning: **_SLASH!!!!! (Wer damit ein Problem hat, hat jetzt die perfekte Gelegenheit von hier zu verschwinden, denn Flames über die Ekelhaftigkeit von Homosexualität sind hier überhaupt nicht gerne gesehen)

_**Summary:  
**_Harry Potter liebte Schokolade und er war offensichtlich nicht der Einzige.  
Er musste sich noch nicht einmal umdrehen, um zu sehen, wer seinen Frieden störte. Er konnte ihn _riechen_. Es gab in diesem Schloss nur einen, der diesen unverwechselbaren Duft von frischer Vanille und weißer Schokolade verströmte. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass ausgerechnet der Slytherin nach weißer Schokolade riechen würde... Ein vernichtender Blick traf den Weihnachtsbaum, als wäre dieser für alles verantwortlich…Genüsslich biss Harry in einen Schokofrosch, während er Dracos Blick erwiderte. Er unterdrückte ein Kichern, als er den Anderen hinter seiner Tasse heißer Schokolade genauso grinsen sah… Irgendwo in der Küche schlug es Mitternacht. „Fröhliche Weihnachten, Draco…."  
Draco Malfoy und sein Duft nach weißer Schokolade, die wohl größten Mysterien der Magischen Welt.

_**Disclaimer. **_Harry Potter und alle damit zusammenhängenden Charaktere und Orte gehören JK Rowling. Ich borge sie mir nur aus und verdiene damit kein Geld.

_**Post:**_ OoP (**Band 6/****7**((werde ich NIE akzeptieren…) **werden wie immer vollkommen ignoriert**.)

_**Widmung: **_

_**Für alle die ein großes Stück Schokolade zu würdigen wissen.**_

_**Schokoholics dieser Welt - ihr seid nicht allein!!!!!!**_

* * *

Christmas Nights - a taste of white chocolate

_8. Dezember  
__22.59 Uhr_

Ja, man konnte sagen, Harry Potter mochte Schokolade.  
Er liebte sie, um genau zu sein.  
Ja, man könnte vielleicht sogar so weit gehen und sagen, er wäre süchtig danach.

Er liebte das Knistern der Packung.  
Die Hoffnung, die ihn ihm erwachte.  
Das Knacken einer neuen Tafel.  
Das unstillbare Verlangen.  
Das Knuspern von Keks.  
Die Spannung…  
Den Duft….  
Die Erregung, die durch seinen Körper wallte.  
Die Form, die so perfekt in seine Hand passte…  
Den lieblichen Geschmack, der süß seinen Gaumen kitzelte… wie er ihn noch nach Stunden schmecken konnte…  
Es liebte es, wie ein sündiges Stück Schokolade seine Lebensgeister wecken konnte… ihn mit neuen Leben und Glück erfüllte….

Oh ja, _er liebte Schokolade!_

Und vor allem liebte er weiße Schokolade.  
Und jetzt lag er in seinem Bett im Gryffindor-Turm und träumte.  
Träumte von der klebrig süßen, auf seiner Zunge dahin schmelzenden, Masse, die seine Sinne betörte.  
Mhm… das Wasser lief im bereits im Mund zusammen. Er schmatzte.

Er fuhr aus den Kissen hoch.

Er - brauchte - S-c-h-o-k-o-l-a-d-e-!  
Sofort!

Es gab da nur ein _kleines_ Problem…  
Er – hatte – keine – Schokolade – mehr!!

Und dabei hatten sie erst Anfang Dezember und er hatte seinen ganzen Adventsvorrat schon längst verdrückt.

Die Muggel hatten da diese Erfindung, Adventskalender. Harry erinnerte sich noch genau daran, dass Dudley jedes Jahr auch immer einen hatte, nun eigentlich waren es immer ein ganzes Dutzend gewesen, mit riesigen Portionen Schokolade und er, Harry, hatte natürlich nie welche bekommen.

Aber das hatte sich ja nun geändert. Er grinste, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie er seinen Vorrat in Hogsmeade gekauft hatte, nun eigentlich hatte er den halben Honeydunks leer gekauft… aber hey!.. er hatte ein Kindheitstrauma zu überwinden… und nun mal ehrlich, er war jung und sportlich, er konnte es sich erlauben!

Ein seliges Lächeln legte sich auf seine Züge, als er noch einmal den Kampf sah, den er geführt hatte, bis die drei großen Tüten in seinem Koffer Platz gefunden hatten.

Aber jetzt waren sie… l – e - e - r.  
Er zitterte und zog hingebungsvoll die Nase hoch.  
Er hatte, verdammt noch mal, keine Schokolade mehr!

Gedankenverloren strich er sich vorsichtig über seine noch immer rote Hand. Das würde einen ganz schöne Schwellung geben und es brannte saumäßig!... und er hatte noch nicht einmal ein Trostpflaster.  
Harry hatte nämlich schon am Mittag herausgefunden und das auf eine schmerzhaftere Art und Weise, wie ihm lieb war und von der seine, schon erwähnte, rote Hand noch immer ein Lied singen konnte… Harry schniefte… Nun, auf jeden Fall hatte er herausgefunden, dass für seinen tollen Freund, besser bekannt als _das Wiesel_, auch die beste Freundschaft bei Schokolade aufhörte.  
Langsam ließ er sich wieder in sein Kissen zurück sinken.  
Harry trauerte und er schmollte.  
Und er wollte verdammt noch mal Schokolade!

Er ballte seine Faust und merkte wie er zitterte.  
Es war eisig kalt in dem Zimmer, da irgend so ein Idiot die Fenster offen gelassen hatte, das könnte auch er selbst gewesen sein, aber diese Möglichkeit ignorierte der Schwarzhaarige geflissentlich. Es war draußen so sibirisch und es lag so viel Schnee, dass Hogwarts eingeschneit war…

Ja, Hogwarts war tatsächlich eingeschneit. Harry hätte es auch nie für möglich gehalten, hätte er nicht selbst am Morgen gesehen, wie eine Rettungstruppe, die sich aus Lehrern zusammengesetzte, und es war wirklich lustig gewesen Trewlaney auf einem Besen zu beobachten, los geschickt worden war, um Hagrid und Fang aus der kleinen Holzhütte zu befreien.  
Harry schüttelte es jetzt noch, wenn er daran dachte, wie kalt es dort gewesen sein musste. Aber Trewlaneys Anblick war es allemal wert gewesen, denn obwohl sie selbst abgehoben genug war, lag es ihr wohl gar nicht, den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren.

Aber sie hatte ja in ihren Karten gesehen, dass sie losziehen würde um Hagrid zu retten. Harry hingegen glaubte eher, dass die liebe Professorin eine ziemlich große Schwäche für den ziemlich großen Hagrid hatte, denn dass hatte ER in den Karten gesehen.

Gut, sie musste nachher selbst gerettet werden, weil sie sich hoffnungslos in einer Weide verfangen hatten und nicht nur alle Schüler trauerten noch immer, dass es nicht die peitschende Weide gewesen war…

Aber jetzt war er irgendwie vom Thema abgekommen.

Es war schon toll, wenn man Freunde hatte, auf die man sich auch in den schlimmsten Lebenslagen verlassen konnte…  
Es war schon toll, wenn man Freunde hatte, die mit einem das letzte Hemd teilen würden, die einem jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablasen…

… _die einem jedem Wunsch von den Augen ablasen…_

Moment mal!  
Das war es! Die Lösung auf seine Probleme.  
Sein Flehen war erhöht worden und zwar in Form von:

**Dobby!**

Dass er darauf nicht gleich gekommen war.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf über seine eigene Blödheit.

Der herzallerliebste Dobby, nicht so wie das verräterische Wiesel - ein wütender Blick traf das Bett des arglos Schlafenden - würde ihm sicherlich etwas von dem Lebenselixier besorgen.

Und wie er Dobby kannte, würde es nicht bei ETWAS bleiben.  
Harry lächelte. Er hatte eine Mission!  
Und er würde sei Ziel erreichen und wenn er auf dem Weg in die Küche dafür über Leichen gehen musste.  
Der Schwarzhaarige grinste irre.

Er würde seine Schokolade bekommen!!

Er stand auf und zog in die Schlacht.

°OoO°

Okay… er gab zu, ihm war kalt…  
Verflucht kalt…

Wieso wurde dieses verdammte Schloss eigentlich nicht beheizt?!  
Okay, manche Flure hatten keine Fenster… aber trotzdem…war das wirklich ein brauchbares Argument?!

Er zitterte wie Espenlaub und an seiner Nase bildete sich schon ein Eiszapfen…  
Seine Lippen waren bestimmt schon ganz blau…er wollte nicht wissen, was noch kurz vor dem Kältetod stand.  
Ein kurzer Blick auf seine Schlafanzughose… NEIN, er wollte es _ganz sicher_ nicht wissen.  
Diese verdammte Küche musste, doch hier bald kommen…

Und _bitte schnell_! Der Eiszapfen an seiner Nase reichte jetzt schon bis zu seinem Kinn.  
Aber da vorne war ja schon das Gemälde!  
Nur noch schnell die Birne kitzeln und hoffen, dass die Hand nicht daran festfror.

Für einen Moment war er in seinem Entzugserscheinung umnebelten Hirn wirklich froh, dass man die Birne nicht abschlecken musste, denn er war sich nicht sicher, ob er dann nicht festfrieren würde, so wie der Hufflepuff 4 Klässler, der _aus versehen_, mit seiner Zunge an eine Rüstung gekommen war, wobei Harry sich immer noch fragte, wie blöd man eigentlich sein konnte, aber in der Muggelwelt hörte man ja auch immer wieder solche Geschichten… auf jeden Fall hatte es Stunden gedauert, bis man die Zunge des Hufflepuffs wieder aufgetaut hatte…

°0o°o0°

Die Welt war wieder in Ordnung.

Er hatte alles was er zum Leben brauchte.  
Eine riesige Tasse heiße Schokolade.  
Ein monströses Stück Schokoladenkuchen.  
Ein Berg, und er meinte einen wirklichen Berg, an Schokoplätzchen.  
Eine Monsterpackung Schokofrösche, die Deluxe-Edition, Weihnachtsspezial, 20 mehr pro Schokofrosch und Schoko-Brot-Pudding  
Und nicht zu vergessen die Räucherstäbchen, die nach Schokolade dufteten… was wollte man mehr???!!!

Gut und natürlich brannte ein behagliches Feuer in der Küche, die Kerzen spendeten eine gemütliche Atmosphäre und der Ledersessel war auch nicht zu verachtet….  
Aber das wirklich wichtige war nun einmal die Schokolade…

Da kam selbst Dobbys selbstgestrickter Tassenwärmer, bestickt mit kleinen geflügelten Schokostückchen, nicht dagegen an.

Das hier war … Der Himmel auf Erden…

Aber dies hier wäre nicht Hogwarts und er wäre nicht Harry Potter, wenn nicht jemand diesen Frieden gestört hätte…

Er musste sich noch nicht einmal umdrehen, um zu sehen, wer seine Ruhe störte und so laut in die Küche polterte, er wusste es auch so.  
Er konnte ihn _riechen_.

Es gab in diesem Schloss nur einen, der diesen unverwechselbaren, einzigartigen, betörenden..äh…_absolut schrecklich,_ sanften Duft von frischer Vanille und weißer Schokolade verströmte.

Vor drei Wochen war ihm dieser Geruch das erste Mal aufgefallen und war seither in seinem Kopf umher geschwirrt. Im Honeydunks hatte er ihn zu erst erschnuppert… als er mit diesem total versnobten, blonden Schnösel um die letzte Packung „Chocolatechips Limited – mit wechselnden Geschmacksrichtungen" gekämpft hatte.

Er hätte nie gedacht, dass ausgerechnet der Slytherin nach weißer Schokolade riechen würde.

„Malfoy!" Er seufzte. Nun war der Frieden ein für alle mal vorbei.

„Potter!" Tja, seine Nase betrog ihn nie… _leider…_

Tbc

* * *

Sodas war denn mal der Prolog gr  
Den hab ich schon vor fast nem Jahr geschrieben und dann mal.. äh… reifen gelassen lach  
Ich versprech euch, die nächsten Kapitel werden besser…

_**INFO:  
**_Jedes Schokoladen-Gericht, Kuchen, Gebäck.. was auch immer in dieser FF erwähnt wird, gibt's WIRKLICH!!!! Ich hab ein kleines Büchlein mit dem einfallsreichen Titel: SCHOKOLADE…. Naja auf jeden fall stehen da eine Unmenge von Rezepten drin.. unter anderem auch _Schok-Brot-Pudding._

Das einzige was noch besser ist als ein kleines Stück Schokoladen ist ein kleines Review… grins würd mich wirrrrklich wahnsinnig freun, wenn ihr mir ein kleines commi dalasst…

Bis nächsten Sonntag!  
Schönen Nikolaus

kussi  
Eure darkwings


	2. Chapter 2

_**Titel: **_Christmas Nights - a taste of white chocolate

_**Teile: **_25 (Jeden Adventsonntag + 25. Dezember)

_**Genre:**_ Humor/Romanze

_**Raiting:**_ ?12 ?

_**Pairing:**_ HP/DM

**Beta:** Wie immer die wunderbare Daisy-goes-shopping!

_**Warning: **_SLASH!!!!! (Wer damit ein Problem hat, hat jetzt die perfekte Gelegenheit von hier zu verschwinden, denn Flames über die Ekelhaftigkeit von Homosexualität sind hier überhaupt nicht gerne gesehen)

UND ein **dickes Bussi** für die lieben Reviews! ... besser als jede Schokolade!!!!!!

* * *

Teil:2

_Er hätte nie gedacht, dass ausgerechnet der Slytherin nach weißer Schokolade riechen würde._

„_Malfoy!" Er seufzte. Nun war der Frieden ein für alle mal vorbei._

„_Potter!" Tja, seine Nase betrog ihn nie… leider…_

°0o0°

Der Slytherin trug einen silbernen Seidenschlafanzug und einen grünen Satinbademantel.  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Draco Malfoy blieb ein Slytherin durch und durch… auch wenn ihm das dunkle Grün wirklich stand.

Harry brauchte sich nicht er zu fragen, was der Blonde um diese Uhrzeit in der Küche trieb. Er sah nicht gerade so aus, als würde er seine allabendlich warme Milch mit Honig vor dem zu Bett gehen abholen… und ansonsten gab es nur einen Grund, warum ein Schüler, noch dazu Draco Malfoy, in die Küche kommen würde.  
Schokolade.

„Was ist denn Malfoy? Ist dir die Schokolade ausgegangen?", fragte er hämisch. „Tja, man müsste halt Haushalten können...", spottete er.  
„Ich hatte eine harte Woche, okay… außerdem geht dich das einen Scheißdreck an! Ach und Potter, darf ich fragen was du hier tust? Hast dich ja hier schon ganz häuslich eingerichtet. Dir ist doch nicht etwa auch die Schokolade ausgegangen, oder? Und das, obwohl du die Chocolatechips einkassiert hast…"

Erwischt! Täuschte er sich, oder schmollte der Blonde noch immer, weil er ihm die letzte Packung vor der Nase weg geschnappt hatte? War ja süß… ähh…

„Nein, natürlich nicht…ich ähhhh… ich besuche Freunde… einen Freund… Dobby….", haspelte Harry und fragte sich im selben Moment, warum er sich eigentlich vor dem Slytherin rechtfertigen musste.

„Potter, Potter, Potter, der Weihnachtsmann bringt Lügnern nichts!", schnurrte der Slytherin und lächelte spöttisch.  
„Ach, leck mich Malfoy…", fauchte er.  
„Das ist eine freie Küche, Malfoy… mach doch was du willst. … aber lass bloß deine Griffel von meiner Schokolade!"  
„Gut."  
„Gut!", äffte er.

Und dann besaß der Blonde doch tatsächlich die Frechheit sich von den Hauselfen auch einen Ledersessel besorgen zu lassen, den er dann auch noch an _sein_ Feuer stellte. Was fiel Malfoy eigentlich ein, hier bei ihm sitzen zu wollen?!

Harrys Laune sank rapide.  
Täuschte er sich, oder hatte der Slytherin ein kleines bisschen mehr Sahne in seiner heißen Schokolade?!

Und… BOAHRRR!!!!!!

Er hasste sein Leben. Es gab keinen Gott! Er hatte es immer gewusst. Jetzt hatte er den Beweis.

Dracos Schokoplätzchenberg war größer als sein eigener.

°0o0o0°

_9. Dezember_

Es gab viele verschiedene Brauntöne… es gab wirklich viele… und er mochte Braun auch…  
Es gab glänzend braune, matt braune, hellbraune und dunkelbraune Schokolade…  
Er mochte braune Schokolade… gut, er mochte auch diese neue lila Schokolade, aber nicht, absolut NICHTS ging über weiße Schokolade!

Weiße Schokolade hatte diesen einen besonderen einzigartigen, vollkommenen, bahnbrechenden, unnachahmlichen, außergewöhnlichen, unvergleichlichen … **Kick**.  
Weiße Schokolade war außergewöhnlich… sie war ein _Geschenk!_

Was für Voldemort der Stein der Weisen war, war für ihn eine schöne große Tafel weißer Schokolade.

Mit einem großartigen Gefühl der Vorfreude kitzelte er die Birne und betrat die Küche.

°OoO°

Ein extrem wütender Blick traf die Türe, als diese anstallten machte sich zu öffnen.  
Harrys Augen verengten sich. Er hatte Recht gehabt.

Draco Malfoy stand in der Türe. Dieses Mal trug der Slytherin eine Schwarze Hose und seinen üblichen Umhang, anscheinend wollte der Slytherin sich für eventuelle Begegnungen in seinen üblichen Schutzwall zurückziehen. Der Schwarzhaarige schob den Ärmel seines Pullovers ein kleines Stückchen hinauf und strich seinen eigenen Umhang glatt. Er war auf alles vorbereitet. Für einen winzigen Moment musste Harry den Impuls unterdrücken, irre zu lächeln.

Das gestern Abend war eine Ausnahme gewesen, er würde sicherlich nicht auch noch seine Abende und somit das einzige bisschen Freizeit, das er hatte, mit dem Slytherin verbringen, wenn er ihn doch quasi in jeder Unterrichtsstunde ertragen musste.  
Wenn Harry etwas hatte, dann war es ein Sturkopf, der sich gewaschen hatte.  
Er konnte hier nicht einfach mit dem Slytherin sitzen, das wäre gegen eine jahrtausende alte, gut bewährte Tradition… es wäre einfach gegen jegliche Prinzipen.

Mit einem provozierenden Augenbrauenheben ließ der Slytherin sich in den linken Sessel sinken. Harry lehnte sich zurück und verwickelte den Blonden in ein stummes Blickduell. Er würde sich sicherlich nichts gefallen lassen. Das hier war seine Küche, da konnte der Slytherin sich schon einmal warm anziehen.

Draco griff nach einer Tasse und schenkte sich fast schon herausfordernd langsam etwas heißen Kakao ein. Schließlich nahm er die Tasse und trank einen kleinen Schluck daraus, während er gleichzeitig seinen kleinen Finger mehr als demonstrativ abspreizte.

Die ganze Zeit über ließ er den Schwarzhaarigen nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen.  
Dann angelte sich der Blonde ein Stück Schoko-Karotten-Torte mit weißen Schokoraspeln und lehnte sich zurück.  
Harry erwiderte hartnäckig den Blick des blonden Slytherin und stopfte sich einen Schokopfirsichring in den Mund.

Provokativ hochtrabend lockerte Draco den Knoten seiner Krawatte. Harry unterdrückte ein Schnauben und richtete sich kämpferisch in seinem Sessel auf.  
Malfoy, war und blieb ein arrogantes Aas.

Während er sich wieder seiner Platte mit Keksen zuwandte schüttelte er den Kopf.  
Er würde ganz sicher nicht das Feld wegen eines solchen Mistkerls räumen.

°OoO°

_11. Dezember_

„Potter!"  
„Malfoy!"

Mehr sagten sie an diesem Abend nicht, aber im Vergleich zu den letzten Nächten war es schon ein Fortschritt und für die beiden generell eine mehr als zivilisierte Unterhaltung, wenn man es überhaupt so nennen konnte.  
Es war schon ein Wunder, dass sie relativ friedlich nebeneinander in einem Raum sitzen konnten ohne einander umzubringen.

Ja, das hier war definitiv ein Ansatz.

°OoO°

_13. Dezember_

„Das ist so widerlich kitschig!", durchbrach der Blonde die Stille. Harry rollte mit den Augen, wenn er jetzt nicht nachfragte, würde der Slytherin ihm an diesem Abend keine ruhige Sekunde mehr lassen. Er seufzte herzergreifend.

„Und was ist bitte so widerlich kitschig, dass es einem Eisprinzen, wie dir, so auf die Nerven gehen kann?", fragte er gelangweilt.  
„Der da!" Draco überging den Seitenhieb des Schwarzhaarigen und zeigte mit einem arroganten Blick auf den großen Weihnachtsbaum, den die Hauselfen heute neben ihren Sessel aufgestellt hatten. Der Baum war mindestens 5 Meter hoch und mit großen goldenen und dunkelroten Kugeln geschmückt, abgerundet wurde das Ganze durch eine große Menge silbern glänzendes Lametta.

„Und außerdem ist es diskriminierend…", fuhr der Blonde fort.

Harry schlug seine Stirn gegen die Lehne seines Stuhles und biss sich auf die Lippe.  
Wie groß war die Chance, dass der Blonde einfach die Klappe hielt und an einem Schokoplätzchen erstickte?... verschwindend gering!

„Würdest du jetzt bitte auch so freundlich sein und mir verraten, wie ein Baum diskriminierend sein kann, Malfoy?!" Der Schwarzhaarige hasste sich selbst dafür, dass er nachfragte… aber er kannte den Slytherin.  
„Ganz einfach, Potter, es gibt nur rote und goldene Kugeln! Gryffindorfarben, wie du ja sicherlich weißt…"

Harrys Stirn knallte wieder gegen die Lehne seines Sessels. Er ballte die Fäuste. Konnte ein einzelner Mensch so … unglaublich nervtötend sein? Aber Malfoy war ja schon immer Champion in dieser Disziplin gewesen!

„Ist dir das silberne Lametta nicht aufgefallen, Malfoy!?"  
„Und?... Die grüne Komponente fehlt!"  
Harry starrte den Blonden mit leicht geöffnetem Mund entgeistert an, dann riss sein Geduldsfaden endgültig.

„DER BAUM IST DOCH GRÜN, DU IDIOT!!!!!!", schrie er den Slytherin an.

Draco biss sich auf die Unterlippe und betrachtete den Baum mit schief gelegtem Kopf.  
„Ist ja noch viel widerlicher! Gryffindor und Slytherin friedlich an einem Baum vereint…bähhh…"

Harry schniefte und zog seine Beine an und legte wimmernd den Kopf auf seine Knie.  
Der Blonde würde ihn früher oder später noch in sein Grab bringen…  
Er wimmerte ein weiteres Mal und hob schließlich wieder den Kopf und starrte erledigt den Baum an.

Im Moment wollte er nicht einmal Schokolade!

°OoO°

_14. Dezember_

„Potter, gib mir mal die Kanne mit der heißen Schokolade!" Durchbrach der Blonde mit fester Stimme die Stille.

Harry sah mit zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen von seiner eigenen Tasse auf und musterte den Slytherin abschätzig. Er wollte schon zu einem bissigen Kommentar ansetzten, dann jedoch biss er sich auf die Unterlippe. Er hatte eigentlich gar keine Lust zu Streiten, überhaupt keine…Es war gerade so friedlich gewesen und er hatte gerade eine so gemütliche Sitzposition gefunden. Es war richtig schön gewesen, er hatte für einen winzigen, wirklich winzigen Augenblick sogar den Jungen an seiner Seite akzeptieren können… nun ja, solange bis dieser wieder auf seine Existenz aufmerksam gemacht hatte.

Er hatte wirklich keine Lust jetzt mit dem blonden Slytherin zu streiten.

Harry stieß die Luft, verdrehte widerwillig die Augen und griff dann doch nach der Kanne und reichte sie dem Anderen weiter. Während sich ihre Hände kurz berührten, sah dieser dem Schwarzhaarigen für einen Moment fest in die Augen, dann nickte er.

Harry zog überrascht die Brauen nach oben.  
Es war nicht viel, aber viel mehr als er erwartet hatte.

Es war ein Wunder.

°OoO°

_15. Dezember_

Als Harry den Raum betrat fiel sein Blick sofort auf die bereit gestellten Sessel vor dem Kamin.  
Seine Laune sank rapide.

Was fiel diesen Hauselfen eigentlich ein?! Nicht nur, dass sie Draco jeden Abend mit Schokolade versorgten und er war immer noch der Überzeugung, dass dessen Schokoplätzchenberg dieses eine mal größer gewesen war als seiner, nicht nur, dass sie dem Eisprinzen doch tatsächlich jedem Abend gestatteten, dass er sich in der Küche ausbreitete… nein, jetzt stellten sie ihm sogar schon einen Ledersessel am Kamin bereit, bevor er darum bat. Also wirklich!!!!

Wütend biss Harry einem Schokofrosch den Kopf ab.

Was fiel diesem … _Slytherin_ eigentlich ein in **seine **Küche… okay… in **seine **ich-genieße-meine-Schokolade-ohne-nervige-Slytherins-Zeit zu platzen, jeden Abend! Was fiel ihm ein, sich an sein Feuer zu setzten, was fiel ihm ein Hogwarts Schokoladenvorrat so rapide zu schmälern?! Was fiel ihm ein so einzigartig und unvergleichlich gut nach weißer Schokolade zu duften, obwohl das eigentlich nicht möglich was. Woher nahm der Slytherin die Frechheit, das fertig zu bringen?!

Und was fiel ihm eigentlich ein, nicht genauso nervig und unausstehlich zu sein, wie sonst?!  
Erschrocken riss Harry die Augen auf und verschluckte sich an seinem Schokofrosch. Er fing heftig an zu husten.

_Was zum Teufel hatte er da gerade gedacht?_

Er röchelte. Das war toll,_ wirklich toll…_

„Potter, alles klar?", erklang eine besorgte Stimme hinter ihm.  
Resigniert kniff er die Augen zusammen. Das durfte alles doch nicht wahr sein.  
Da war er wieder, der süße Duft nach weißer Schokolade… und somit natürlich Draco Malfoy…

Harry würgte und keuchte.

„All…es.. Bestens…könnte nicht besser sein….", stieß er röchelnd aus.  
Draco zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ich frag ja nur…" Mit schief gelegtem Kopf setzte er sich dem Schwarzhaarigen gegenüber.  
„Bist du wirklich sicher? Du läufst schon blau an!"

Harry würgte noch einmal und zog dann gierig die Luft ein.  
„Ja.", keuchte er noch etwas atemlos. „geht."

Etwas pikiert griff der Blonde nach seiner Tasse und schenkte sich von der heißen Schokolade ein.  
Nachdenklich lutschte er einen Schoko-Karamell-Bonbon.

„Sag mal, Potter… du würdest lieber drauf gehen, als dir von mir helfen lassen, oder?!", fragte er etwas unterkühlt.

„Ich dachte eigentlich, dass wir in den letzten Tagen eine… sagen wir mal… hm… friedliche und kooperative Basis geschaffen hätten… es ist bald Weihnachten, können wir die Vergangenheit nicht wenigstens ein bisschen zur Seite schieben… oder hasst du mich selbst dazu zu sehr?!", schloss er verdrießlich.

Harry starrte ihn überrascht an. So viel Offenheit hätte er bei dem Slytherin nie erwartet. Dann blickte er ins Feuer und ließ ihre letzten Treffen Revue passieren. Gedankenverloren biss er in einen Zimtstern mit Schokoladenfüllung und erwischte dabei beinahe seinen Finger.  
Er seufze.

„Gut… nach den ganzen Abenden, die wir zusammen verbracht haben ohne uns umzubringen… kann man nicht mehr sagen, dass ich dich **hasse**… du bist eher so etwas wie ein unausweichliches Übel… so wie, dass die Schokolade zum Beispiel immer dann leer ist, wenn man unbedingt ein Stücken haben muss…" Sein Blick wanderte zu dem perplexen Slytherin.

„Du hältst mich für Schokolade?"  
„Ähhh…."  
„Und ich dachte, du liebst Schokolade?!" Mit einem schmutzigen Grinsen hob Draco seine linke Augenbraue.  
„Ähh…" Seit wann waren seine Antworten eigentlich so überaus Intelligent geworden? Und warum wurde er jetzt so rot?  
„Wirklich schlagfertige Antworten, die du da drauf hast, Potter, das muss man dir wirklich lassen…", schmunzelte der Blonde.  
Harry spürt wie seine Wangen glühten. Er fiepte.

„Äh…. Noch einen … äh… Keks?.. _Draco_???", fragte er vorsichtig, schob das Kuchenblech näher zu dem anderen und hob nervös seine Augenbrauen.  
Der Blonde sah den Gryffindor fest an. Dann lehnte er sich vor und griff nach einem der Kekse.  
Er grinste.  
„Immer doch…"

Harry starrte ihn unverwandt an und wartete mit schief gelegtem Kopf.  
Draco verdrehte die Augen und seufzte lautlos.  
„Okay…Harry…"  
Zufrieden nickte der Schwarzhaarige.

Das war mehr als er je erwahrtet hatte. Harry grinste in seine Tasse.

Es war ein Anfang… und vielleicht würde es nicht dabei bleiben.

* * *

Tbc 

Und wenn ihr schön lieb und brav ein commi da lasst, bleibt es bestimmt nicht bei diesem Kapitel… dann gibt's es noch einige mehr grins

Jetzt sind sich unsere beiden langsam näher gekommen grins nun ja, zumindest eine friedliche und kooperative Basis haben sie geschaffen… lol

So und damit wünsch ich euch noch einen wundervollen 2 Advent!  
Würd mich wirklich riesig freun von euch zu hören!

knutsch

Eure  
darkwings


	3. Chapter 3

_**Titel: **_Christmas Nights - a taste of white chocolate

_**Teile: 3/**_5 (Jeden Adventsonntag + 25. Dezember)

_**Genre:**_ Humor/Romanze

_**Raiting:**_ ?12 ?

_**Pairing:**_ HP/DM

**Beta:** Wie immer die wunderbare Daisy-goes-shopping!

_**Warning: **_SLASH!!!!! (Wer damit ein Problem hat, hat jetzt die perfekte Gelegenheit von hier zu verschwinden, denn Flames über die Ekelhaftigkeit von Homosexualität sind hier überhaupt nicht gerne gesehen)

Und noch ein dickes Bussi für die lieben commis... noch besser als Schokolade!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
knutsch, obwohl die Ausbeute ja dieses mal wirklich gar nicht berauschend war…

Leni4888: Hi! Ja, kann man wohl… ist wohl so was wie ein Freudscher-Versprecher, und du weißt doch, was man von denen sagt, oder grins… warst einfach ab…. Hab mich auf jeden fall rießig gefreut von dir zu hören! ´knutsch danköööö

Mirador: Hi! Dankooo für dein commi! Freut mich wirklich, dass es dir so gefällt! Knutsch

* * *

°OoO°

_Harry starrte ihn unverwandt an und wartete mit schief gelegtem Kopf.  
__Draco verdrehte die Augen und seufzte lautlos.  
_„_Okay…Harry…"  
__Zufrieden nickte der Schwarzhaarige._

_Das war mehr als er je erwahrtet hatte. Harry grinste in seine Tasse._

_Es war ein Anfang… und vielleicht würde es nicht dabei bleiben._

°OoO°

_16. Dezember_

„Was denn, du gehst schon?!", überrascht sah Harry von seinem Becher Schokolade auf.  
Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und sah wehmütig zu seinem Schoko-Kirch-Tiramisu.

„Ich muss… Bin noch nicht sonderlich weit mit diesem beknackten Aufsatz für Verteidigung… der Typ reist mir den Kopf ab…", seufzte der Blonde und griff nach einem Stück Marmor-Käsekuchen.  
„Wegzehrung…wir sehn uns morgen…", grinste er schief und ging in Richtung Tür.

Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe und rang mit sich. Seufzend nahm er einen tiefen Schluck aus seiner Tasse.  
„Warte…"

Überrascht blieb der Slytherin stehen und drehte sich wieder zu dem Schwarzhaarigen um.  
„Ich … helfe dir."  
„Was?!" Dracos Augenbrauen wanderten überrascht nach oben.  
„Ich sagte, ich helfe dir…", wiederholte Harry langsam und vorsichtig.  
„Warum?", fragte der Blonde misstrauisch nach.

Harry überlegte kurz.

„Ich kann ja nicht mit ansehen, wie du mit einem lächerlichen Schokokuchen abgespeist wirst….Außerdem bin ich der Beste in Verteidigung und das hier ist die perfekte Gelegenheit, um dir das unter die Nase zu reiben… also…" Mit diesen Worten zeigte er auf Dracos Sessel.

Der andere musterte ihn noch immer scharf und schob sein Kinn vor.

„Okay…", antwortete er zögernd und ließ sich wieder in seinen Sessel fallen. Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes erschienen einige Rollen Pergament, Feder und Tinte.  
„Okay… aber glaub ja nicht, dass ich dir dafür für den Rest meines Lebens dankbar bin!"  
Harry grinste.

„Das hatte ich auch nicht angenommen, Malfoy."  
„Dann is ja gut, Potter." Draco lächelte auch.

°OoO°

_18. Dezember_

„Was ist den heut Abend nur los mit dir, Harry?! Du rutscht die ganze Zeit auf deinem Stuhl herum… und von deiner Schokolade ist auch mehr übrig als sonst… stimmt etwas damit nicht? … also wenn du die nicht mehr willst…", bot sich der blonde Slytherin an.  
„Das ist meine…", fuhr der Schwarzhaarige auf.

Draco lächelte. Er wusste genau, wie er den Schwarzhaarigen nehmen musste.  
„… alles in Ordnung…", murmelte Harry.  
„So?" Dracos Augenbraue hob sich fragend.  
„Das sieht aber nicht so aus… jetzt spucks schon aus!"

Unruhig rutschte der Schwarzhaarige auf seinem Sessel herum und fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare.  
Dracos Lächeln wurde noch breiter.

„Also… mhm…. Also ich wollte fragen… also, ich hab da noch diesen Zaubertrankaufsatz…." Harrys Stimme brach ab.  
Das Lächeln des Blonden wurde, wenn es überhaupt nochmöglich war, noch breiter.

„So, und jetzt möchtest du mich fragen, ob ich dir helfe…" Genüsslich ließ Draco sich die Worte auf der Zunge zergehen.  
Harrys Ohren liefen rot an, langsam nickte er und starrte gefesselt auf den angeknabberten Schokocroissant in seiner Hand.

„Okay."  
Überrascht zuckte Harrys Kopf nach oben.  
„Okay???", fragte er sicherheitshalber nach.

„Du hast mir geholfen, also helfe ich dir."  
„Okay…", murmelte Harry noch immer über die Reaktion des Slytherin überrascht und ließ seine Zaubertranksachen erscheinen.

„Also dann, fangen wir an… Was genau verstehst du denn nicht?" Draco lehnte sich zurück und sah dem Gryffindor direkt in die Augen.  
Harry erwiderte den Blick und zum ersten Mal wurde ihm bewusst, was für eine außergewöhnliche Augenfarbe silbern doch war.  
Der Schwarzhaarige legte die Stirn in Falten. „Äh… alles?", fragte er unsicher.

Draco schnaubte, fing dann aber an zu erklären. Fasziniert beobachtete Harry, wie der Blonde sich anscheinen wirklich Mühe gab, alles verständlich und doch vollständig zu erklären. Mit fast schon kindlicher Freude erörterte er die Wirkungsweise der einzelnen Zutaten, erklärte warum die Reihenfolge unbedingt exakt eingehalten werden musste und an welchen Stellen auf keinen Fall geschlampt werden durfte.

Harry lächelte.

Der Slytherin schien wirklich in seinem Element zu sein. Einzelne blonde Strähnen hatten sich gelöst und hingen ihm nun wild ins Gesicht. Den Knoten seiner Krawatte hatte der Blonde gelöst und seine Ärmel hoch gekrempelt. Seine Augen leuchteten.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Weißt, du eigentlich, wie verrückt du bist?!", unterbrach er den anderen.  
„Was?" Verwirrt sah Draco zu Harry auf.  
„Du bist einzigartig und verrückt genug, dich wirklich für das hier begeistern zu können….", flüsterte Harry.

Draco starrte ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Das hier macht dir wirklich Spaß nicht wahr?", fragte er den geschockten Blonden.  
Dieser sah ihn noch immer mit aufgerissenen Augen an.  
„Ja, das tut es…", antwortete er schließlich noch immer verwirrt. Er richtete sich in seinem Sessel auf.  
„Du findest mich einzigartig?!", hauchte er.

Harry spürte wie seine Wangen und seine Ohren Rons Haaren Konkurrenz machten, aber er versuchte es so gut es ging zu ignorieren…. was allerdings nicht so ganz funktionierte…

„Ja, ich habe noch niemanden gesehen, der sich für etwas so beigeistern konnte… Du wirkst so… ich weis nicht, wie ich es sagen soll, so **lebendig**… als ob es das ist, was du wirklich liebst…

So, als könntest du alles und jeden in deinen Bann ziehen…. Eben einzigartig…." Harry lachte auf.  
„Bei Merlin, du hast es sogar geschafft, dass selbst **ich** etwas von Zaubertränke kapiere!"  
Dracos Mund war ein kleines Stückchen aufgeklappt, noch immer geschockt starrte er den Schwarzhaarigen an.

Nervös knetete Harry seine Hände, das Schokocroissant, das mittlerweile auf seinem Schoß lag, hatte er vollkommen vergessen.  
„Äh… okay… äh…danke??", flüsterte Draco. Harry lächelte gezwungen.  
„Das wollte ich nur mal kurz loswerden….also wie war das mit diesem Duisuskraut, oder wie das Zeug heißt?  
„Es heißt: Diusakraut und es hilft die…."

Harry atmete auf. Draco hatte sich wieder gefangen und erklärte weiter.  
_Was zum Teufel hatte ihn nur geritten so etwas zu dem Blonden zu sagen?!!!_ Ein Wunder das dieser ihn nicht umgebracht hatte!... aber es hatte sich aus irgendeinem Grund so richtig angefühlt, es zu sagen.  
Täuschte er sich, oder waren die Ohrspitzen des sonst so beherrschten Eisprinzen rot angelaufen, knallrot um genau zu sein?

Eineinhalb Stunden später schraubte Harry vollkommen fertig mit den Nerven sein Tintenfass zu. Sein Kopf brummte nur so von Kräutern, Knollen, Wurzeln und was man sonst so alles in Tränke werfen konnte… Draco war vielleicht ein wirklich guter Lehrer, aber aus ihm würde dennoch sicherlich nie ein großer Braumeister werden… aber wenigstens hatte er jetzt diesen Aufsatz 100 richtig, dafür hatte der Blonde gesorgt.

Müde rieb er sich über die Augen und sah dem Slytherin zu, wie er sich die Krawatte band.  
„Schokoladen-Heidelbeer-Torteletts?" Mit diesen Worten hob er dem Blonden seine Platte mit Schokogebäck hin.  
Draco grinste und griff begeistert zu, sein letzter Keks war schon vor einer Stunde vernichtet worden.  
„Danke."  
Harry lächelte. „Nein, ich habe zu danken…"

Draco nickte und biss genießerisch in das Plätzchen. „Esch gibt doch nichsch bescheresch alsch Weihnachtsplätzchen, oder?", fragte er mit vollem Mund.  
Der Schwarzhaarige lachte. „Ab 200 Gramm wird unverständlich…."  
Draco hatte wenigstens den Anstand peinlich berührt die Lippen zusammen zu kneifen. Harry kicherte.  
„Aber du hast recht, das Essen ist das Beste an Weihnachten…."

Draco kehrte ein paar Krümel von seinem Umhang und stand auf.  
„Bis morgen", murmelte Harry, während er seine Pergamentrollen stapelte.  
Der Blonde nickte nur.

An der Türe hielt er kurz inne und starrte abwesend hinaus, dann drehte er sich langsam wieder zu dem Schwarzhaarigen um.  
„Dich zu beobachten, wie du fliegst ist unvergleichlich. Niemand ist so wie du… Wenn du auf einem Besen sitzt, ist es als würde die Welt aufhören sich zu drehen. Man sieht, wie du nur für diesen Moment lebst... Dich anzusehen, bedeutet wahre Freiheit zu sehen…einzigartig….", flüsterte Draco.

Harry starrte ihn an. Er konnte sehen, dass der Blonde jedes Wort ernst meinte. Für Sekundenbruchteile konnte er unendlich viele Emotionen in den silbernen Augen des Anderen erkennen, für einen Moment versank er in ihnen.

Dann schloss sich die Türe. Fast wehmütig blickte er auf das Holz, hinter dem der Blonde gerade verschwunden war.

Seufzend sank Harry in seinem Sessel zusammen und starrte in die glimmende Asche. Mit seinen Gedanken war er noch immer bei den Worten des Slytherin und vor allem, vor allem bei dessen unvergleichlichen silbern leuchtenden Augen.

Was geschah nur mit ihnen?

°OoO°

_20. Dezember_

Als er die Küche betrat glitt sein Blick automatisch zu den beiden Ledersesseln vor dem Kamin. Neben den Sitzen standen zwei kleine Tische mit Schokoplätzchen, Schokokuchen, Schokofröschen, Schoko-Karamell-Schnitten und mit je einer großen Kanne dampfender heißer Schokolade.  
Er musste unwillkürlich lächeln.

Es ärgerte ihn nicht mehr, dass Draco jeden Abend in die Küche kam, ganz und gar nicht… Wenn er ehrlich war, freute er sich sogar auf ihre Treffen… sehr sogar.

Harry nahm sich einen Keks von einem der Tische und kaute gedankenverloren auf ihm herum. Mit schief gelegtem Kopf betrachtete er die beiden Sessel. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht.  
Er biss ein weiteres Mal von seinem Plätzchen ab, dann bemerkte er, was nicht passte.

Lächelnd zog er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Kamin. Mit einem Schwenk ließ er die Sessel ein paar Zentimeter weiter zusammen rücken… nicht so viel, dass es jemanden auffallen würde… nur so viel, dass es sich besser anfühlte.

Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln ließ er sich in den rechten Sitz gleiten, sein Stammplatz mittlerweile und dann wartete er.

°OoO°

_21. Dezember_

Als er an diesem Abend die Küche betrat war er nicht der Erste. Zum ersten Mal seit sie sich hier jeden Abend trafen, war der Andere vor ihm gekommen.

Harry schmunzelte, als er den Blonden beim Kamin sitzen sah. Im linken Sessel, wie jeden Abend… aber das war es nicht… Die Sessel standen heut anders.  
Er schenkte Draco ein sanftes Lächeln, während er sich in den rechten Sessel sinken ließ. Ihre Arme berührten sich fast, so dicht hatte der andere die Stühle zusammen gestellt.

Genüsslich tauchte Harry eine Erdbeere in das Schokoladen- Fondue, während er Dracos Blick erwiderte. Er grinste und nickte dem Slytherin kurz zu. Er unterdrückte ein Kichern, als er den Anderen hinter seiner Tasse heißer Schokolade genauso grinsen sah.

* * *

Tbc

Ich möchte noch einmal darauf hinweisen, dass alles was mit essbarer Schokolade zu tun hat, wirklich existiert.. mein kleines Schokbüchchen verrät es mir. grins Ich liebe Schokoladen-Fondue!!!!!!

Diese Funktion von durch die die Fav-Einträge angezeigt werden, ist irgendwie ziemlich deprimierend….4 mal mehr Fav-Einträge als insgesamt Reviews…das steigert meinen Schokoladenverbrauch ziemlich… ihr seid schuld, wenn ich demnächst nur noch rollen kann…oder die Statur von Dudley D. annehme.. schmoll

Langsam kommen sich unsere beiden hübschen ja näher grins  
Gaaaaannnnz langsam…. Sind ja noch 2 Kapitel…

Und könnt ihr mir bitte, bitte helfen, eines der größten Rechtschreibgeheimnisse zu lösen, zu mindest für mich ist es eines.  
Schreibt man bei: „… den Anderen ../ bzw/ … der Andere…" .. das „Andere" nun groß oder klein??? Mein Deutschlehrer hat mal irgendwas erzählt, von wegen man würde es klein schreiben, aber ich weiß es echt nicht mehr so genau, was er jetzt gesagt hat…  
Wär echt net, wenn ihr mir da weiterhelfen würdet… grins… ich schreib demnächst auch schon wieder Deutschklausur über Kafka… würg  
Aber naja, Schokolade hilft immer….  
Also schon mal ein dickes Dankööö im Voraus

Eure

darkwings


	4. Chapter 4

_**Titel: **_Christmas Nights - a taste of white chocolate

_**Teile: 4/**_5 (Jeden Adventsonntag + 25. Dezember)

_**Genre:**_ Humor/Romanze

_**Raiting:**_ ?12 ?

_**Pairing:**_ HP/DM

**Beta:** Wie immer die wunderbare Daisy-goes-shopping!

_**Warning: **_SLASH!!!!! (Wer damit ein Problem hat, hat jetzt die perfekte Gelegenheit von hier zu verschwinden, denn Flames über die Ekelhaftigkeit von Homosexualität sind hier überhaupt nicht gerne gesehen)

Knutsch ein riesiges DANKE für die lieben commis…. (fast) besser wie Schokolade!!!! Sorry, ich bin bekennende Schokoholikerin grins

**Die Schwarze Lady**: jo..stimmt.. aber dann noch ein viel größeres Dankööö knutsch für dein commi! Und schöne Weihnachten!

**Cynestra:** grins hab ich dich süchtig gemacht? Tröste dich… Schoko ist die beste Sucht!!! Danköö für dein commi! Schöne Weihnachten!

**Leni4888:** grins freu mich, dass es dir so gefällt! Hoff, dass ist bei dem neuen Chap auch der Fall! knutsch dankööö für dein commi! Schöne Weihnachten

**Rea;** grins danköööö! knutsch schöne Weihnachten!

**Deedochan** grins dankööö für die Tipps… und natürlich für dein schokosüßes commi! knutsch dankööö und schöne Weihnachten

Soo.. ich hoff, ich hab niemand vergessen grins…. Ansonsten bitte melden!

Knutsch ihr seid einfach toll!!!!!!!!!

Und los geht's!

* * *

_Genüsslich tauchte Harry eine Erdbeere in das Schokoladen- Fondue, während er Dracos Blick erwiderte. Er grinste und nickte dem Slytherin kurz zu. Er unterdrückte ein Kichern, als er den Anderen hinter seiner Tasse heißer Schokolade genauso grinsen sah._

°OoO°

_22. Dezember_

Seufzend ließ sich der Schwarzhaarige in den Sessel plumpsen und schloss die Augen.  
Wenige Minuten später hörte er, wie sich die Küchentüre ein weiteres Mal öffnete. Tief zog er die Luft ein, ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich in seine Züge.  
Draco Malfoy und sein Duft nach weißer Schokolade, die wohl größten Mysterien der Magischen Welt.

„Hi!"

Harry schlug die Augen auf und nickte dem Blonden zu. „Hi….", gähnte er und hob sich peinlich berührt die Hand vor den Mund. „Sorry!", nuschelte er und rieb sich über die Augen.  
Draco lächelte sanft.  
„So müde?!", fragte er überflüssiger weise.

Der Schwarzhaarige schenkte ihm einen skeptischen Blick. Der Slytherin ließ sich in seinen Sessel gleiten und streckte sich.  
„Du hättest nicht herkommen müssen…."  
Harry schloss für ein paar Sekunden lächelnd die Augen.  
„Und dir die ganze Schokolade allein lassen?!... Niemals, Malfoy!"

„Freust du dich auf die Ferien?", fragte der Blonde, während er sich eine Scheibe Toast mit Schokoladencreme bestrich.  
Harry kicherte.  
„Oh Merlin ja!!!! Endlich mal ausschlafen! Keine stundenlangen, sinnlosen Vorträge…" Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte wohlig. „Endlich mal genügend Zeit um das ganze gute Essen zu genießen!"

Der Slytherin lachte auf. „Oh ja, das ist das Wichtigste…." Der Schwarzhaarige schenkte ihm ein Augenzwinkern.  
„Da kann ich dir nur zustimmen!" Er griff nach einem kleinen Schokoweihnachtsbäumchen und biss die Krone ab.

„Nur noch morgen….", schmatzte er. „Was machst du in den Ferien?"  
„Ich bleibe hier.", antwortete Draco, während er nach der Kanne heißer Schokolade griff und sich etwas davon einschenkte, danach streute er noch feines Schokopulver darüber.  
Der Schwarzhaarige musste bei diesem Anblick schmunzeln.  
„Dir kann es wohl nie schokoladig genug sein, oder?!"  
Der Blonde schenkte ihm einen pikiert ungläubigen Blick und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.  
„Nein!"

Harry schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und biss ein weiteres Stück seines Weihnachtsbaumes ab.  
„Ich bleib auch hier…"  
Draco sah den Schwarzhaarigen an und lächelte.  
„Gut."

„Freust du dich auf die Weihnachtsparty morgen Abend?", fragte der Blonde nach einer Weile.  
Überrascht sah Harry auf und überlegte.  
„Mhm…. Freuen ist vielleicht nicht die richtige Beschreibung… aber eigentlich ist es mir herzlich egal… ich hoff nur mal, dass Ginny nicht zu anhänglich wird…" Er zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Ginny?!" Irritiert hob der Slytherin eine Augenbraue.

„Rons kleine Schwes…" „Ich weiß, wer sie ist.", unterbrach Draco den Gryffindor. „Ich wollte wissen, warum du mit ihr hingest."

Harry zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. „Ich hab's ihr halt versprochen…", erwiderte er dem skeptisch blickenden Blonden.

„Und was sagt dein Freund zu dem kleinen Rotschopf und dazu, dass du jeden Abend hier unten verbringst?!", fragte der Blonde plötzlich.  
Perplex starrte Harry ihn an. „Was?"  
„Nun komm schon, die ganze Zaubererwelt weiß, dass du schwul bist und dass du mit diesem Ravenclaw zusammen bist…"  
Harry biss bitter in sein Schokoplätzchen mit Zitronenguss, seit wann waren die denn so trocken? Er kaute langsam und würgte schließlich den Rest hinunter. Dann sah er wieder zu dem Slytherin.

„Wir sind nicht mehr zusammen…"  
„Oh…" Dracos Mine war undeutbar.  
„Was ist?! Willst du mich damit jetzt aufziehen?! Klein Potty ist zu blöd sich seinen Freund zu halten….", fauchte er plötzlich auf ohne es selbst wirklich zu wollen. „Oder willst du dich darüber witzig machen, dass der große Held schwul ist, wenn du damit nämlich ein Problem hast, kannst du deinen Arsch gleich wieder hier raus bewegen." Er wusste nicht, woher auf einmal diese unbändige Wut kam und er wollte sie ganz sicher auch nicht an Draco auslassen, aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Er presste die Lippen zusammen und starrte ins Feuer.

„Hei, jetzt mach mal halb lang, okay?! Das hab ich nie und das werd ich auch nie….", fuhr Draco auf.

Harry kniff die Augen zusammen und überlegte. Es stimmte. Draco hatte ihn nie damit angegriffen.  
Verwundert starrte er den Slytherin an.  
„Warum?", fragte er misstrauisch.

Draco verzog spöttisch das Gesicht und grinste dann schmutzig und mit schief gelegtem Kopf. Harry sah ihn weiterhin fragen an, dann dämmerte es ihm.  
„Oh!... Du bist auch…", stotterte er noch immer verwirrt durch seine Entdeckung.  
Dracos Grinsen wurde noch breiter und schmutziger.  
Harry fing sich wieder und erwiderte das Grinsen des Blonden.

„Aber eigentlich hätte ich es mir denken können, so wie du dich anziehst…"  
„WAS!", schrie der Slytherin auf.  
„Naja, du musst doch zugeben, dass niemand so viel auf sein Aussehen gibt wie du… naja vielleicht mit Ausnahme von Lockhardt… ahhhh…." Mit einem lauten Lachen musste Harry hinter seinem Sessel in Deckung gehen um nicht von den Schokomuffins des Blonden getroffen zu werden.

„Was heißt hier vielleicht????!!!!!... Hallo! Noch alle Zaubertrankzutaten im Schrank, POTTER!!!!! Wie kannst du es wagen, mich und DAS auch nur in einem Satz zu erwähnen!!!!!!" Harry musste sich vor einem tief fliegenden Stück Schoko-Marsmallow-Kuchen ducken und biss sich in die Hand um eine weitere Lachsalve zu unterdrücken… er scheiterte.

Vorsichtig linste er über die breite Lehne hinweg.  
Der Blonde war fuchsteufelswild. Wild mit den Händen gestikulierend schimpfte er mit der Stuhllehne, hinter der sich Harry versteckt hatte. Seine Haare standen in wilden Fransen ab und seine Augen funkelten wütend. Er hatte sich mit allen möglichen Schokoplatzchen, -törtchen und -muffins bewaffnet. Harry schluckte. Draco sah aus wie ein kleiner Racheengel… ein nicht sehr gefährlicher Racheengel…aber immerhin ein süßer. Der Schwarzhaarige grinste und war einen Moment unachtsam. Das bemerkte auch der Slytherin, zielsicher landete ein kleines Cremetörtchen in Harrys Gesicht. Der Blonde stieß einen kleinen triumphierenden Schrei aus. Harry leckte sich kopfschüttelnd die Creme aus den Mundwinkeln. Genießend schloss er die Augen, die Schokocremefüllung war wirklich sagenhaft!

„Nur weil ich ein kleines bisschen auf mein Aussehen und auf meine Frisur achte, heißt das noch gar nichts…. Nicht jeder von uns kann ständig herumlaufen, als hätte er noch nie von einer Bürste und einem Spiegel gehört… JA, ICH MEINE DICH, POTTER!!!! Hör auf dich so feige hinter dem Sessel zu verstecken! NIMM ES WIE EIN MANN UND STELL DICH!!!", schrie Draco.  
Harry lugte vorsichtig um seinen Schutzwall herum.

„Stellen? Wem denn?? Dem Muffin?!", lachte er. Verblüfft starrte der Slytherin auf seine Hand und betrachtete den Schokomuffin mit den bunten Schokostücken so, als würde er ihn zum ersten Mal in seinen Leben sehen. Dann fing er an zu lachen, erst war es ein kleines, unterdrücktes Kichern, das sich bald jedoch zu einem ausgelassenen Brüllen entwickelte.

Kurze Zeit später lagen die beiden Jungs keuchend nebeneinander auf dem Teppich vor dem Kamin und versuchten ihre Atmung zu kontrollieren.

Harry Mundwinkel zuckten noch immer.  
„Weißt du eigentlich wie hart so ein Muffingeschoss sein kann??? Aber gleichzeitig auch verdammt lecker!!", keuchte er.

Draco presste die Augen zusammen und wimmerte.  
„Oh Merlin, meine arme Lunge… ich kann nicht mehr!"

Schließlich hatten sie sich wieder beruhigt und starrten an die Decke. Harry ließ sich von dem Duft nach weißer Schokolade, den der Slytherin verströmte, einlullen.

„Warum?", durchbrach der Blonde schließlich die Stille.  
„Warum was?" Verwirrt drehte sich Harry zu dem anderen.  
„Warum habt ihr euch getrennt?", fragte Draco und blickte Harry fest in die Augen.  
„Oh…" Der Schwarzhaarige schluckte.

„Ich glaube, wir hatten einfach zu wenige Gemeinsamkeiten… Ich weiß, das ist dieser typische Standartsatz…" Er seufzte. „Aber, er kam einfach mit zu vielen Dingen nicht klar. Der ganze Druck, die Öffentlichkeit… Er konnte nicht akzeptieren, dass ich manche Dinge machen _muss_…." Zischend stieß Harry die Luft aus und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Tja, das kommt davon, wenn man sich mit solchen Schwächlingen einlässt. Mag sein, dass das jetzt herzlos klingt… aber im Endeffekt ist es besser für dich…" Gedankenverloren kaute der Blonde an seiner Lippe herum.

„Du solltest dir jemand suchen, der in deiner Liga spielt!"  
Harry kniff nachdenklich die Augen ein kleines bisschen zusammen und legte den Kopf weiter in den Nacken.  
„Und wer spielt in meiner „Liga"?!", fragte er den Blonden und sah ihm tief in die Augen.

Draco grinste nur und erwiderte seinen Blick. Harry spürte, wie sich seine Nackenhaare aufrichteten.

Plötzlich war die Stille zwischen ihnen drückend.

„Was hältst du von Schokoladen-Eis in heißer Schokolade?", fragte er den Slytherin ausweichend.  
„Mit einem Klecks Sahne?"  
„Natürlich!" Er sah Draco noch immer tief in die Augen. Waren diese schon immer so einzigartig leuchtend silbern gewesen?  
„… Mh… könnte interessant sein!" Harry leckte sich über die Lippen und legte nachdenklich den Kopf schief, während er den Blonden bei seiner Suchen nach Schokoladen-Eis beobachtete. Er könnte schwören, dass sich Dracos letzter Satz nicht nur auf das Eis bezog.

Er grinste. Das könnte tatsächlich interessant werden.

°OoO°

_23. Dezember _

„Kannst du mir mal verraten, warum Frauen immer tanzen wollen?", fragte Harry und ließ sich seufzend in seinen Sessel gegenüber dem Blonden sinken.  
Draco grinste und lockerte den Kragen seines Festumhanges.

„Kann du mir sagen, woher _ich_ zum Teufel das wissen soll???!!!"

Der Schwarzhaarige verzog den Mund.  
„Okay… okay…okay…."  
Der Slytherin grinste.  
„Du bist wirklich Gryffindor durch und durch, oder?", fragte er und deutete auf Harrys weinroten Umhang.

„Sei bloß still, du bist auch Slytherin höchstpersönlich!", verteidigte sich der Schwarzhaarige und deutete auf Dracos silbernes Seidenhemd.  
„Niemand, absolut niemand außer dir, oder anderen verrückten Slytherins, würde ein Hemd mit Schlangenmuster anziehen!"  
„Das Muster ist dezent!", knurrte der Blonde. „Darüber könnte man auch streiten!", erwiderte Harry.  
„Aber es sieht unbestritten gut aus!", fauchte Draco.  
„Das habe ich auch nie geleugnet!", schnaubte der Schwarzhaarige.

Draco erstarrte und lächelte schmutzig.  
„Du findest, dass ich gut aussehe?", fragte er nach.  
Harry biss sich auf die Lippe und setzte sich unbewusst aufrechter in seinem Sessel auf. Dann zuckte er mit den Achseln und lehnte sich grinsend etwas weiter in Richtung des Slytherin.  
„Ja, Draco… Du siehst sogar sehr gut aus!" Ein leichter Rotschimmer legte sich auf die Wangen des Eisprinzen. Er räusperte sich.

„Du siehst auch total geil aus… aber wenn du diesen gryffindorroten Umhang gegen einen dunkelgrünen tauschen würdest, sähe es sogar noch heißer aus. Es wäre dann etwas…mhm.. gefährlicher, mächtiger…." Der Blonde schnurrte. „Außerdem passt es viel besser zu dei…."

„Wenn du mir jetzt sagst, dass ein slytheringrüner Umhang viel besser wäre, weil er besser zu meinen Augen passt, dann landet dieses Muffingeschoss in seinem Gesicht!", unterbrach der hochrote Gryffindor den anderen.

Kurz starrten die beiden Jungen einander mit glühenden Köpfen an. Dann begannen sie gleichzeitig zu lachen.

Kurze Zeit später schenkte Draco ihnen beiden die Tassen ein, während Harry seinen Kopf kreisen ließ um seinen verspannten Nacken zu lösen.

Verwundert betrachtete der Blonde den Gryffindor. „Was ist los?"  
„Mein Nacken bringt mich noch um!", stöhnte Harry und setzte einen leidenden Blick auf.

Draco schürzte die Lippen und betrachtete den Gryffindor herablassend.  
„Memme!", zischte er, aber seine Augen leuchteten amüsiert.  
Der Schwarzhaarige schmollte gespielt.  
„Du bist gar nicht lieb zu mir!", schniefte er hingebungsvoll und bewegte seinen Nacken übertrieben gepeinigt.  
Der Slytherin schüttelte mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen den Kopf und versuchte sein belustigtes Grinsen zu verstecken… er scheiterte kläglich. Mit einem genuschelten „Gryffindor!" erhob sich der Blonde und stellte sich hinter den anderen.

„Du hast Glück, Potter…", flüsterte er und beugte sich weiter zu Harry hinunter, so dass sein Atem über dessen Nacken strich. „..heute habe ich mal wieder einen meiner großzügigen Tage."

Er lehnte sich etwas weiter nach vorne und sah dem Schwarzhaarigen tief in die Augen, während seine Hände sich langsam auf dessen Schultern legten und er sanft zugriff.

Harry seufzte lautlos auf.  
Dracos Hände waren einfach fantastisch.  
Genießend schloss der Schwarzhaarige seine Augen und lehnte sich weiter gegen den Slytherin. Der Blonde machte seine Arbeit sehr gut. Unaufhörlich fuhr er mit festen Griffen über den Nacken, den Hals und die Schultern des Schwarzhaarigen. Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe um nicht laut aufzustöhnen und drängte sich noch weiter gegen den Körper des Blonden. Er konnte die Wärme spüren, die von dem anderen ausging. Fordernder neigte er sich noch weiter zurück, so dass er nun an der Brust den Slytherin lehnte, er konnte spüren, wie diese sich senkte und hob.

Tief zog Harry die Luft ein, während Dracos Hände noch immer sanft über seinen Nacken wanderten.

Betört von dem einzigartigen Duft des Blonden nach weißer Schokolade leckte Harry sich über die Lippen. Er drehte leicht den Kopf und legte sein Gesicht an die Brust des Slytherin um dessen Duft noch intensiver wahrnehmen zu können.  
Ein seliges Lächeln schlich sich in die Züge des Schwarzhaarigen.

„Weißt du eigentlich, dass du nach weißer Schokolade duftest?!", murmelte er gegen die Kleindung des anderen. Dracos Hände strichen nur noch sanft über sein Haar und seinen Nacken.  
„Ich habe diesen Geruch noch bei niemand anderem wahrgenommen…. Er ist einzigartig, betörend, wunderschön…", flüsterte er, während Dracos Hände noch immer zärtlich in seinem Nacken und seiner Halsbeuge ruhten.

Harry wünschte sich, dass dieser Moment niemals enden sollte. Er hob den Kopf und sah dem Slytherin in die Augen. Er hatte noch nie einen so sanften Ausdruck bei dem Blonden gesehen. Ein kaum bemerkbares Lächeln lag in seinen Zügen, seine Augen waren leicht geweitet und unglaublich tief.  
Draco fuhr sich langsam mit der Zunge über die Lippen und neigte sich etwas weiter zu dem Schwarzhaarigen hinunter.

Harry richtete sich ein kleines Stückchen weiter in seinem Sessel auf und unterbrach den Blickkontakt zu dem Blonden keinen Augenblick.

Ein plötzliches lautes Knacken eines der Holzscheite im Kamin ließ die beiden Jungen auseinanderfahren.

Peinlich genau achteten sie darauf, einander nicht in die Augen zu sehen.  
Draco räusperte sich und setzte sich wieder in seinen eigenen Sessel und wandte seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit seiner Tasse heißer Schokolade zu, sein Hand jedoch zitterte so stark, dass er die Tasse mit beiden Händen umfassen musste um nichts zu verschütten.

Harry biss sich schmerzhaft auf die Unterlippe und fluchte lautlos vor sich hin. Er spürte, wie seine Wangen brannten und versuchte, das Feuer allein durch seine brennenden Blicke zum erlöschen zu bringen. Ein genauso vernichtender Blick traf den Weihnachtsbaum, als wäre dieser für alles verantwortlich.

_Die Spannung war greifbar gewesen._

_Nur ein paar Augenblicke!_

Er seufzte unhörbar und sank weiter in den Sessel hinein.

Der Moment war vorbei.

* * *

Tbc

Bitte nicht schlagen! grins  
Ist doch ein tolles Ende für ein Kapitel, oder?! Okay…Ich bin fies und ich bin es gern! in Deckung geh  
Aber sagt ihr mir trotzdem eure Meinung, bütttteee….  
Es gibt ja noch 1 Kapitel…mal abwarten…

Ich wünsch euch auf jeden Fall noch nen schönen 4 Advent und nen wunderschönen Weihnachtsabend…

Da unsere lieben Helden Engländer sind und die meines Wissens (oder zu mindest in den HP-Büchern) Weihnachten erst am 25. feiern… kommt das letzte Kapitel auch da.. grins… wahrscheinlich… böse lächel

Also  
Schöne Weihnachten

knutsch

Eure  
darkwings


	5. Chapter 5

_**Titel: **_Christmas Nights - a taste of white chocolate

_**Teile: 5/**_5 (Jeden Adventsonntag + 25. Dezember)

_**Genre:**_ Humor/Romanze

_**Raiting:**_ ?12 ?

_**Pairing:**_ HP/DM

**Beta:** Wie immer die wunderbare Daisy-goes-shopping!

_**Warning: **_SLASH!!!!! (Wer damit ein Problem hat, hat jetzt die perfekte Gelegenheit von hier zu verschwinden, denn Flames über die Ekelhaftigkeit von Homosexualität sind hier überhaupt nicht gerne gesehen)

So und ein riesiges Dankööööö für die lieben reviews!

Zissy  
Die Schwarze Lady  
Leni4888  
Rea  
galjaXD

Dankööööö Knutsch

* * *

_Harry biss sich schmerzhaft auf die Unterlippe und fluchte lautlos vor sich hin. Er spürte, wie seine Wangen brannten und versuchte, das Feuer allein durch seine brennenden Blicke zum erlöschen zu bringen. Ein genauso vernichtender Blick traf den Weihnachtsbaum, als wäre dieser für alles verantwortlich._

_Die Spannung war greifbar gewesen.  
__Nur ein paar Augenblicke!_

_Er seufzte unhörbar und sank weiter in den Sessel hinein. _

_Der Moment war vorbei._

°OoO°

_24. Dezember_

„Oh, ich kann bald nicht mehr!", murmelte Harry und rieb sich demonstrativ über den Bauch. Dann griff er jedoch nach einem weiteren Törtchen.  
„Ich dachte, du kannst nicht mehr?!", spöttelte Draco.  
„Ich sagte: bald… das hier passt schon noch rein!", nuschelte der Schwarzhaarige mit vollem Mund.

„Was sagen denn deine Freunde dazu, dass du so viel Zeit mit mir hier unten in der Küche verbringst?", fragte er Blonde zwischen zwei Löffeln weißer Schokoladenmousse.  
„Mh?.. Die…" Harry schluckte den letzten Krümel seines Törtchens hinunter und lehnte sich zu dem Slytherin hinüber, so dass er sich auf dem Arm des Blonden stützen konnte. Dann sah er ihm gespielt ernst und tief in die Augen.  
„Denen gefällt es gar nicht… die haben jedes Mal Angst, du könntest mich vergiften…" Der Gryffindor lächelte.

„Aber das würden Sie doch sicherlich niemals tun, oder Mr. Malfoy?!"  
Draco Augen leuchteten. Er leckte sich kurz über die Lippen und ging dann auf das Spiel des Schwarzhaarigen ein.

„Nun, Mr. Potter, ich glaube, da können Sie ganz beruhigt sein… Nicht, dass ich so Unbedingt auf ihre Anwesenheit erpicht bin, jedoch müsste ich, um Sie zu beseitigen, die arme, unschuldige Schokolade vergiften und um **die**, ist es mir jetzt wirklich zu schade.", spöttelte der Slytherin.  
„Oh, du Mistkerl!" Beleidigt schlug Harry ihm auf die Schulter und schob schmollend die Unterlippe vor.  
„Autsch, das tat weh!", quengelte der Blonde.  
„Ach stell dich nicht so an!", knurrte der Gryffindor und drehte sich gespielt gekränkt von dem anderen weg.

„Du hast ja genügend Trostpflaster… aber pass bloß auf, sonst erwischt du vielleicht noch ein vergiftetes…"  
„Aber Harrylein, nicht böse sein…", bettelte der Blonde zuckersüß und mit einem herzerweichenden Hundeblick, wie Harry aus den Augenwinkeln erkennen konnte.  
„Sei büüütttte wieder lieb, ja?" Mit diesen Worten wedelte er dem Schwarzhaarigen mit einem Schokosternchen vor der Nase herum.

Mit einem kleinen Schrei schmiss sich Harry auf den anderen. Durch die Wucht wurde Draco aus seinem Sessel gestoßen und die beiden Jungen landeten auf dem Boden.

Überrasch starrte Harry den Jungen unter sich an. Dracos Augen waren geweitet und das Eisgrau seiner Iris leuchtete nahezu, sein Mund war vor Überraschung durch den plötzlichen Angriff des Schwarzhaarigen leicht geöffnet, seine Lippen schimmerten feucht.

Harry leckte sich unbewusst über Lippen und verringerte den Abstand zu dem Blonden. Er lächelte, als er Dracos Hand auf seiner Schulter spüren konnte und merkte wie ihn der Slytherin näher zu sich zog.

Dann schloss er die Augen. Das Nächste was er wahrnahm waren Dracos unglaublich weiche Lippen auf seinen. Vorsichtig legte er seinen Arm um die Hüfte des Blonden, während sich Dracos Arm um seinen Nacken schlang.  
Er fühlte, wie der andere leicht an seiner Lippe saugte und lehnte sich weiter ihn den Kuss hinein.

Und dann schmeckte er ihn, diesen einen besonderen einzigartigen, vollkommenen, bahnbrechenden, unnachahmlichen, außergewöhnlichen, unvergleichlichen Geschmack nach weißer Schokolade…. Intensiver als je zuvor…  
Irgendwie schaffte er es in den Kuss hinein zu grinsen, ohne ihn dabei zu unterbrechen.  
Mit etwas Schwung rollte sich der Slytherin halb über Harry und vertiefte den Kuss.  
Keuchend trennten sie sich.

„Mhm… weiße Schokolade…", hauchte der Schwarzhaarige.  
Draco starrte ihn entgeistert an.  
„Was?"  
Harry lächelte sanft. „Nicht so wichtig!" Dann schlang er seine Arme noch fester um den Blonden, zog ihn weiter zu sich und küsste ihn erneut.

°OoO°

Die beiden Jungen saßen aneinander gekuschelt auf dem Boden vor dem Feuer und lehnten sich an einen der Sessel. Lächeln fuhr Draco dem Schwarzhaarigen durch die Haare und kicherte.  
„Da wollte ich schon immer mal tun…" Harry hob fragen die Augenbrauen und sah den Slytherin sanft an.  
„So?"

Draco nickte. „Dein Wischmob ist einfach einzigartig…", grinst er. Harry öffnete entrüstet den Mund. „Wischmob?!! … Na warte!", mit diesen Worten rollte er sich über den Blonden und pinnte ihn am Boden fest.  
„Wischmob?!", regte der Schwarzhaarige sich auf, während Draco ihm nur ein amüsiertes Lächeln schenkte.  
„Jetzt reden wir mal über dich, Gelkopf-Malfoy. Glaubst du e…mhmpf…." Draco hatte seine Arme aus Harrys Griff befreit und um den Nacken des Gryffindors geschlungen. Mit einem kleinen Ruck zog er den Schwarzhaarigen weiter zu sich herunter und beschloss dessen Mund mit einem sanften Kuss.

Irgendwo in der Küche schlug eine Uhr Mitternacht. Keuchend lösten sich die beiden Jungen und sahen sich an.

_25. Dezember_

Harry grinste und hauchte dem Blonden immer wieder kleine Küsse auf die Lippen.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten, Draco…."

„Dir auch, Harry… dir auch…"

°OoO°

„Müde?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige, während er den Slytherin beim Gähnen beobachtete.  
„Mhn?... ja, ein bisschen…", nuschelte der Blonde und kuschelte sich etwas näher an Harry.  
„Ist auch schon spät… oder vielmehr früh… wie auch immer…" Zärtlich fuhr der Schwarzhaarige dem anderen durchs Haar.  
„Ja…", nuschelte Draco verschlafen. „Vielleicht sollten wir ins Bett gehen…"

Harry erwiderte nichts. Eigentlich wollte er nicht gehen. Er wollte sich nicht von Draco trennen. Er wollte hier noch ewig sitzen und den Blonden einfach nur in den Armen halten dürfen, ihn küssen, ihn riechen, ihn schmecken…  
Er seufzte.  
„Jaaaa….", antwortete er schließlich, aber anscheinend hörte er sich dabei nicht sehr begeistert an, denn der Slytherin in seinem Armen hob den Kopf und sah ihm einige Zeit sehr nachdenklich in die Augen. Schließlich lächelte weich.

„Weißt du, ich bin der Einzige in meinem Schlafsaal…," setzte er lächelnd an. Harry hob irritiert seine Augenbrauen. „… und wenn du mir verspricht ein anständiger Junge zu sein, könnte ich mich vielleicht überreden lassen, dich mit nach Slytherin zu nehmen…." Draco grinste frech und schenkte dem freudestrahlenden Harry einen gespielt unschuldigen Blick.

Harry lehnte sich weiter zu dem Blonden hinunter und hauchte ganz vorsichtig ein paar leichte Küsse auf dessen Lippen.  
„Ich schätze jetzt einfach mal, dass das ein Ja ist.", meinte der Slytherin darauf grinsend.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zog Harry Draco auf die Beine, schlang seine Arme um ihn und schob ihn so in Richtung der Türe. Draco wehrte sich nicht und kicherte leise.

„Du bist echt verrückt, Harry Potter!... ganze ehrlich…"; flüsterte er, während er mit seiner Nase über die Wange des Schwarzhaarigen rieb.  
„Nur nach dir…", wisperte Harry und legte seine Stirn für einen Moment zärtlich auf die des Blonden, dann drängte er feixenden Slytherin wieder weiter zur Türe.

„Harry warte, deine Schokola…." Draco wurde durch einen sanften Kuss unterbrochen.  
Harry grinste.  
„Egal…" Dann schob er den Blonden lachend zur Küche hinaus.

Ja, er brauchte jetzt keine Schokolade mehr.  
Er hatte etwas Besseres.  
Etwas, das noch mehr süchtig machte, als Schokolade.

Er hatte Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy, der nach weißer Schokolade schmeckte.

_Fin_

* * *

So, ich weiß, ein bisschen kurz… aber ich hoffe es hat euch trotzdem gefallen…

Immerhin sind die beiden jetzt fast einen Monat jeden Abend wie die Katze um den heißen Brei herum geschlichen, und schon im letzten Kapitel hatten sie es fast geschafft (fieß grins), da wollte ich die beiden Süßen (und vllt. auch euch) **nicht noch länger hinhalten** lach

Auf jeden Fall hoff ich, dass es euch gefallen hat… könnt ihr mir dann doch vielleicht auch sagen oder auch wenns euch nicht gefallen hat….bütteeeee….. hundeblick aufsetzt

Ich hab von meiner lieben Beta zu Weihnachten ein nettes kleines Buch bekommen:

Titel: **Frauen und Schokolade**

Hier eine kleine Geschichte daraus: (einfach zu süß)

„Hallo", sagte die Schokolade.  
„Hallo", sagte die Frau.  
„Du willst mich doch, nicht wahr?", sagte die Schokolade. „Du willst mich! Du WILLST MICH!"  
„Nein, Schokolade", sagte die Frau. „Ich will dich nichts, denn ich bin STRAK und kann meine FLATTERHAFTEN Launen  
LEICHTFERTIGEN Gelüste im Zaun halten."  
„Aber du BRAUCHST mich", sagte die Schokolade. „Das weißt du ganz genau!"  
„Nein, Schokolade", sagte die Frau. „Ich brauche dich nicht. Der Genuss, den du mir bereitest, ist die Pfunde, die ich deinetwegen an der Oberschenkeln, in der Taille und am Po zulege, nicht wert."  
„Ach", sagte die Schokolade, „denk doch an die üppige SEIDIGE Sinnlichkeit, wenn ich deine Lippen berühre. Denk an die dunkle samtige SÜSSE, wenn ich auf deiner Zunge schmelze. Denk an das exquisite GLÜCKSGEFÜHL, wenn ich in deinem Mund zergehe und wir endlich EINS werden."  
„Iss mich. Ich werte es auch niemanden verraten. Iss mich! ISS MICH!"  
„Nein!", rief die Frau. „Hör auf damit! Du bist GRAUSAM und HERZLOS! Natürlich ist es ein himmlisches Vergnügen, dich zu essen. Doch anschließend wird mir nur SCHLECHT und ich fühle mich SCHULDIG. Ich werde dich NICHT ESSEN!"  
„Aber gegessen zu werden", sagte die Schokolade, „ist meine einzige DASEINSBERECHTIGUNG." Die Schokolade sah die Frau mit einem Ausdruck tiefster Verzweiflung an und eine TRÄNE kullerte zu Boden. „Willst du mich etwa meiner DASEINSBERECHTIGUNG berauben?"  
Nun war die Frau, wie so viele Frauen, ein GUTMÜTIGER Mensch und voller MITGEFÜHL und sie ab ihrem Herzen einen Stoss.  
„Nein, Schokolade", sagte die Frau. „Das will ich nicht."  
Und mit unendlicher BEHUTSAMKEIT griff die Frau nach der Schokolade und begann sie zu ESSEN. Nachdem die Frau die SCHOKOLADE aufgegessen hatte, durchströmten sie süße GLÜCKSGEFÜHLE wie noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben.

**Liebe FRAUEN, lasst euch gesagt sein: Nicht IHR BRAUCHT die Schokolade zu Glücklichsein. Die SCHOKOLADE brauch EUCH.  
Und Schokolade essen ist ein wichtiger und GROSSZÜGIGER Akt der SELBSTLOSIGKEIT.**

_Ende_

Immer daran denken.

Ich wünsche euch noch wunderschöne Weihnachtsfeiertage und eine guten Rutsch…  
.. und nicht zu nervige Verwandte…

Liebe Grüße

Eure darkwings


End file.
